DeadTime (Joseph Chronos)(Earth 21A)
DeadTime (or Joseph Chronos) is a very powerful time user, he also has dark manipulation, he was born in a different universe as a genetically modified soldier who was meant to fight in wars against alien species, empires and even other universes, he has 24 siblings who either have time or dark powers and than cousins who have a much more varied ownership of powers. DeadTime is a pragmatic, socoipathic emtionless Personality DeadTime as mentioned before is one man in three parts in pretend and ignorance. Joseph Chronos: Joseph Chronos can be said to be the kindest and most human part of DeadTime while he is only there to keep up the facade and have a say in the world due to be quite infulenaital, He is kind, thinking of others, believes in the good of mankind, He often warns people of their future in small hints, he has the lowest rating in combat terms, yet the highest in social terms. He is also the official face of the Chronos inc, also being the CEO and a charitable man, giving millions to charities, organisations and to governments to build good relations with them. DeadTime: DeadTime is the actual man, as in from his birth he was the one in control, He has equal social skills and combat skills compared to the other two. He is the one is most control often being in it for days without allowing the other two to have a go at the wheel. DeadTime is able to his powers to their full potential and usage, it can be said he is the smartest. DeadTime is a man who is both kind, cruel, gives extra, gives what needed, does what is needed, does what isn't needed helps others for help in return. He can show great sense of kindness but that also applies to being cruel. DeadTime wont do something if he doesnt have History. DeadTime was born in 21A universe, this universe was full of war and death, the humans there were in space and fought against alien species against alien species, but then one day a new contender came, the Lords, the lords were able to keep humans alive and use what ever they know, have on them, weapons against humanity so humanity made super soldiers (out of already super humans called Mercs) to combat this threat/ DeadTime's father was the strongest time user in all multi verses, he was called Chronos, yet he was not born in a natural way, he was birthed via artificial ways, basically DeadTime is a vat born human being cultured in the best environment to create a soldier from birth. Birth DeadTime was born on Earth, making him the Ideal human in physiology, as well as being genetically modified to be stronger, faster, smarter than humans can be. He was born to fight against aliens and humans, yet he and his breed are and were cannon fodder for the great armies of IGHE as they were not as powerful enough to face the Lords that the program was originally made for. Childhood and early years. Within a year DeadTime was about ten years old in biological terms. DeadTime's childhood was harsh and hard, he was forced to train the moment he could, went to ice worlds with minimal clothing, desert worlds with ice world clothing forced to survive the beatings his instructors gave him but what was worse he was the runt of the litter, being bullied by his brothers and sisters (biological) he was broken many times yet as he showed no signs of power he was regarded as mortal and normal by everyone apart from his father. His familia got most of the children and her sekf to try and kill DeadTime, this revealed DeadTime's power over his perception and why he was physically stronger than most (perception of time and moving at that speed requires a lot of strength and stamina). Teen years DeadTime never forgave his family and started training harder, before Solar's (another great Merc) Children went to burn DeadTime, DeadTime fought back and nearly killed all of Solar's offspring causing massive friction between the Time element and the light element (orders where children are separated) Deadtime's first engagement against the parasites starts here, he killed one hive, he fought against the hives guards and leaders and found the prisoners on that hive who were bonded to the hive making them apart of the hive, they were basically dead, DeadTime killed them with no remorse much to the anger of his teammates. DeadTime had this point seem to feel the emotion love when he met Sapphire a researcher Merc (non combatant Soldier) who was the offspring of a physic, he soon came to lose her by one of Solar's offspring who she seemed or deemed more attratictive and instead of DeadTime trying to win her he decided it was better off him being alone. Adult hood. DeadTime's adult hood was quite dark, his family (extended) were vanishing, people he knew were dying he decided to go on a one man army against the Lords yet never could be of a massive light warp he then came to Universe 1A when it was in the ages of birth. DeadTime was by accident the creator of the Universe 1A's problems (magic, temporal and spatial anomalies) but as he went to the universe he was plucked away by the entities of time who tortured him for many eternities and than branded him as one of their first lords of time allowing him greater power of time, now he can see the outcomes of time lines, paradoxes etc. Yet it is unknown by even the entities of time that DeadTime was took away by a greater entity, a darkness, that DeadTime made a deal to make it that death's hand will not take him, his deaths are not permeant but each death will make him lose part of his soul this deal while sounding ideal made DeadTime much weaker as he felt the darkness creeping within his soul. DeadTime came back to real space and than finally arrived at (1A) Earth and protected it, gave it some life, killed what was needed to allow humanity a safe growth, Due to DeadTime's life he is xenophobic to anything that isn't human, causing him to kill thousands if not millions of aliens that dare come close to Humanity's home, Earth. DeadTime also often made early technology and placed it around the worlds, these vaults contained some of the most dangerous technology DeadTime has and filled with automated drones that often rebuild human structures when ever a alien or a non human threat destroys said structures. DeadTime quite simply made a small but incredibly hard plan due to his visions in which he sees the end of the world and the people behind it he prepares to destroy them with utmost predajuice. Events of importance DeadTime with TAH has been in many events such as the war of the gods, the blur. Birth of TAH DeadTime during TAH's birth was at first a main antagonist towards TAH being very hostile and even hunting down the members who joined, disheartening others to assist and join the group till he sees Crimson stand up to DeadTime demanding the bloodshed to be stop with Crimsons death, in which DeadTime counter offers with him joining to support the group or he would kill all the members and leave Crimson alive. War of the gods During the war of the gods DeadTime had little appearance, acting more of a background threat with little to none direct actions until he came in to support Blazerunner's team stating his most common phrase "all for the plan" though he did eventually seem to die at the end of the war it was revealed he was summoned by the Entities of time to make the war more balanced and less destructive though as they couldn't summon the other two (Crimson and Blazerunner) due to their protection via Entities but than DeadTime was forced to fight a endless swarm of shadow clones of the TAH group due to the Punch which ended the swarm but also forcefully summoned DeadTime back to Earth 1A at the beginning of the Blur. The Blur During the Blur DeadTime was hunting down escapees of the Time Prison and of Chronos Labs / inc and his brothers and sisters, Though that being said he was also hunting down gangs and groups that went in his way, even the groups that worked under Crimson called the Warriors, such as Mercs, Fists, Enternals due to their sudden appearance being common place taking advantage of the situation from the war of the gods, Majority of DeadTime's actions were seen as violent gang wars and fights between the supernatural groups. Yet DeadTime found himself hunted down by a group of Humans who had experience DeadTime's actions and went to hunt and than kill DeadTime working with other groups (a small witch coven, the brothers and sisters of DeadTime) yet as he would he would prevail and found Crimson and the others of TAH. Skills The skills of DeadTime as honed over the billions of years he been alive. Endurance: DeadTime has a very high pain tolerance, allowing him stand pain that would make normal men pass out, this allows him to take pain (both from his enemies and his own body) and do things longer that other people couldn't do a example of this could be being shocked by electricity DeadTime is able to withstand a shock from a live wire with minimal pain and burning, he can also take a power transformer shock and survive. Indomitable Will: DeadTime due to his mental state and his personalities is unable to be controlled via mind control though this being said he can still be influenced yet its just much harder for it to take its affects. Stamina: DeadTime due his biology and training has a near limitless pool of stamina, able to run as faster than Usain Bolt for days before feeling the effects of exhaustion, this being said during combat its a different story Master parkourist: DeadTime is able to traverse over, up, down and through objects and obstacles due to his combat nature and range aspect he has had to learn to move quickly and effectively over obstacles that could slow down his enemies and pursuers. DeadTime has been shown to be able to climb flat walls from the bottom of a skyscraper to half the size. Master Invesitgaor: DeadTime can tell little things from the world and people, those who are scared those who are bold and if something has been moved Master Fighter: DeadTime being a super solider who was born to fight and kill is easily able to fight off nearly any one, he has been shown to be a master in: Close quarters combat, melee, item usage, throwing. add this along with his time powers, he is undefeatable by normal humans (unless they are supernaturally assisted) Master improviser: As DeadTime requires to be good at following orders and improvising when it comes to it he has had plenty of time to learn. due to this he can be one step ahead of his foes even when he is caught off guard, because he can use nearly anything as a weapon or a tool to help him. Ranged Master: Due to DeadTime being mostly on the range he has learnt to use anything that fires a projectile, pistols with sniper like precision, assault rifles with shotgun like deadliness. Applies to: Gun powder, energy weapons, arrows, throwing, grenades etc. Relations with people and groups. DeadTime's relations with people vary. Governments: DeadTime is feared and hated by the Governments, most due to the fact they don't know he is in fact keeping them safe from interstellar threats, demonic invasions, etc, due to this the governments often send kill squads to hunt down DeadTime, all of which fail. Common people / masses: DeadTime is seen as a individual or a group (purposely done by DeadTime to throw off governments) that had enough of corrupted governments and laws and legality that protect those who need punishment. though quite a lot of people do believe that DeadTime is a common criminal thug and many conspiracy theorist believe he is apart of some secret government. Aliens: DeadTime is known as the "destroyer of worlds" or "murderer" due to his intensive purge of alien life and destruction of fleets that cross 100 Ly near Earth, he has also destroyed a entire species because they were too close to humanity. often entire fleets are sent to try and kill him, failing. Demons: Demons call DeadTime as the "protector" due to his defensive nature on Humanity and Earth, during the early stages of humanity demons were common and he went in guns blazing, during the dark ages he took sword and shield into hell to hold off the never ending waves, demonic incursions are common yet often fail, yet the reason behind the incursions is actually because of DeadTime, a unbalance within the power scale of the entities and real space. Deities: The gods and deities have a special hatred to DeadTime because of what he done to keep humanity away from gods and belief, the gods were denied a new food source (humanity) and gained a new enemy often sending in Angel or mythological armies. Universe: DeadTime not belonging to the universe is a paradox himself the universe often tries to "delete" him due to his different particles. The universe doesn't like it when you mess with the building blocks of reality it seems as well. Darkness: The Darkness (a omniverse threat) was proposed a deal by DeadTime, the entity viewing DeadTime as a strong and reliable tool, accepted and gave DeadTime the power to revive himself four times before becoming its personal weapon and slave. Lord of time DeadTime is a lord of time, the highest one can be in the order of time (service under entities of time) he is able to control nearly all of time with near mastery that can only be compared to the entities of time, While being a lord of time he often dislikes his position being given the most dangerous missions, hardest missions. He can tell his subordinates to do jobs yet he do not wish them to die as he has a plan that cannot be interfered with. The Lords of time, Knights, servants and even the King's of time of time both respect and fear DeadTime due to his personality he is seen as a cold dark and cruel man and often plot ways to get rid of him, yet a small power struggle often gets in the way of the coups, such as those who view DeadTime the link to the Entities of Time and those who see him as the anti Christ. Mercenary for hire DeadTime on Earth is known as the most dangerous man alive and being a hired killer this causes a uproar when it is known that he joins T.A.H. He killed many people from drug cartel leaders, religious leaders, government leaders, groups etc. While he seem to do it for money he actually does it to clean up Earth and to get the wanted Time line, due to it being highly sensitive DeadTime does this behind T.A.H's back and often gets back lashed by the group he doesn't explain himself because he knows, in their naive faith and mental states, they would believe there is another way or they wont understand the complexity and overlapping nature of time and the desired outcome DeadTime needs. Yet DeadTime is employed by gang leaders, politicians and rival companies which often gets him battles between nations and is used as a proxy to kill the foes of those who wish to employ DeadTime, and he does this full heartedly due to the nature of his identity must be kept to its image and it would lift his boredom. Mercenary super soldier DeadTime is the product of the genetic data of the legendary Mercenaries employed by the Human galactic empire of Earth 21A, his forefather was Chronos a great time user. Here is a list of DeadTime's known family Mercenaries 21A Destroyer of worlds DeadTime is known throughout the Galaxy as a murderer and impossible to kill, this causes Alien empires to join together to try and kill him, most just leave Earth alone. DeadTime though is easy seen and is definitively viewed as the most dangerous being alive within the cosmos due to his publicity to those and his actions are well known Powers Time powers DeadTime's power over time is a natural power, they were passed down from his father and were enhanced by the entities of time his powers consist of: S'lowed perception': whenever DeadTime is in danger or when he wants the power to "activate" he can see in slow motion, though he can change how he perceives it, for example, he can slow it down to that people walk slightly slower or he can slow it down to the point where only light moves. Time Manipulation: DeadTime can manipulate the time in a general area or a specific target in various manners such as accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping, with nearly no limit, it should also be noted that there are many powers within time manipulation, such as flash-forward, temporal looping, temporal rewind, time travel, Parachronal Cognition, etc. Time travel: DeadTime is able to reverse the flow of time (without affecting himself) and is able to affect the past to whatever outcomes he wants (unless it has been time locked, or time wiped). Paradox resistance: Due to DeadTime is a servant to the entities of time they have granted him a "loophole" to paradoxes, making him able to change even his own past even if it never happened to him. Retroactive I'mmortality': "life is not a journey, its a path to death" If DeadTime was to die he would be transported to a different realm in which he would have to prove himself to the entity of darkness he is still useful, DeadTime can only come back four times maximum. Ageless: DeadTime being a product of advance genetic modification and being modified by entities of time, he has become completely immune against time, he no longer ages, if he was forced to age beyond his genetic life cycle he would still live due to the modification by the entities of time. Time warp: DeadTime can do a form of teleportation via time, making himself there when he wanted to be there, Example: if DeadTime wanted to go on top of a building ledge, he could wait for half an hour and then wish to be there at the time he wanted to be up there, and he could see himself do what he just did and even interact with the past him. Time unlock: DeadTime being the strongest Time user has been granted the ability to open time locked areas (areas where time refuses entry to anything outside) but only he can enter it, example: DeadTime and the save and load girl, the time there was locked and DeadTime was told to enter the zone and kill the girl, as she kept on dying and restarting the time area. Time lock: if DeadTime wanted to he could lock a specif area or time so that everything there will be stuck there until the collapse of the universe. only a few people could break DeadTime's time lock. Paradox vision: DeadTime can see the outcome of time lines and paradoxes, he also can create, avert, destroy these holes in time. Temporal leech: '''DeadTime often steals the Time or commonly known as life Time (the amount of time someone has to live or till a change happens) which enhances (heals) DeadTimes condition and allows him to plot the death and life of individuals. Dark Powers '''Note: DeadTime has rarely been seen using his dark powers, only when his deal with the Entity of darkness is fulfilled on it's side does he commonly use it. Dark Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation: using darkness/shadow by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share DeadTime can teleport to other Shadows. Dimensional Storage: to store stuff into darkness/shadow. Dimensional Travel: to enter their own pocket dimensional darkness/shadow. Darkness Defense: Using solidified darkness to defend himself from incoming attacks Darkness Empowerment: using the Dark realm's shadows to make his strength or weapons deadlier. Darkness Healing: able to heal or regenerate himself via shadows. Shadow Mutilation: can harm people via solid shadows. Shadow Stealth: within shadows becomes near invisible. Technology DeadTime is from the far future of a technological advance universe, he brought with himself a ship that contains wealth of science, culture and information for his use. Space craft / True AI DeadTime has access to space craft that can fly 8.9 thousand times faster than light allowing him to get to planets, stars, solar systems in little time. As well as space craft DeadTime has a true AI (no algorithms) that commonly assists him in all manners of thing. Black hole grenade: DeadTime uses micro black holes as weapons, using them often and sparse, he often uses them on alien planets but doesn't use them on Earth. Time pistol: DeadTime's main weapon is a pistol that can shoot through time, it looks like a revolver but can fire fast as a UZI and has the punch of a rocket launcher in a small space. Adaptive armour: DeadTime's armour is very strong (able to withstand a punch from Crimsion) and can adapt to nearly anything (heat, cold, kinetic force, gravity, pressure) it is made out of nano-machines Combat drugs: DeadTime's Combat drugs are a form of heavy Morphine, adrenaline, Nootropic (brain enhancement) often making him a much bigger threat for a small amount of time. Cyborgs: DeadTime has access to hyper advance technology as we stated before, and he as access to make Ai and thus creates combat forms of robots, often putting a layer of vat grown skin over them to make them indistinguishable from normal humans. Power level Equipment DeadTimes equipment is from the far future and being so advance that it seems to be almost magic. Weapon DeadTime has a collection of weapons * Pistol * Assault rifle * Sub machine gun * Machine gun * Rifle * Sniper rifle * Ordnance launcher * Knife blade * Sword of Time The weapons of DeadTime are very deadly and nearly only usable by DeadTime. His fire arms do not require external ammo, as DeadTime has ammo packs on his armour that he just clips in and allows the weapon to fire. Armour DeadTime has a large amount of armour from power suits, to simple armour. * Joseph Chronos vest: Joseph Chronos regular Kevlar vest with nano machines to heal wounds. * DeadTime Suit: DeadTime's regular suit of choice, a jack of all trades master of none. * DarkTime Suit: A suit corrupted by the Entity of Darkness with its own free will. * Time Suit: A suit specialised in the art of making DeadTime's Temporal powers much stronger. * Dark Suit: In a similar pragmatic design choice to the Time Suit, makes Dark powers much stronger. * Phase Suit: Allows DeadTime to phase through matter, though is much more lighter and less armed than other suits. * Matter Suit: A suit that makes DeadTime immune to all anti matter or phasing powers / entites / etc. * Aquatic Suit: A suit with specialisation for aquatic combat. * Fire Suit: A suit made for fire protection and to deal fire damage. * Space Suit: A suit for the reaches of space, with missiles and buckshot weapons much more armed and heavy compared to others suits, due to the fact it wont be on a planet. * Void Suit: A suit made for other dimensions or to combat inter dimensional threats. * Protector Vest: a vest that contains sentient nano machines that will protect and destroy all threats to the wearer. * Terror Suit: A suit with a physic emitter to spread fear and confusion to foes, looks much like a creature from the depths of ones nightmare. * CQC vest: A close combat suit, little protection against piercing damage or ranged damage, but is much faster and deadly with bladed or blunt melee weapons. * Anti Entity Suit: A hulking mass of metal filled with electronics and magical wards to counter a Entity power, with immense strength behind it and the speed to be a danger to anyone. * 21A Suit: the most dangerous and advance suit DeadTime has, has all of what was stated above with no negative affects, can protect against blows that could rip holes in the universe and dish out tenfold. DeadTimes collection of armour is usually defined by its usage and type. In depth history of DeadTime Birth DeadTime was born within the universe of 21A, where the human forces of the outer human empire were fighting a near endless war against a multitude of hostile species, DeadTime was one of hundred of thousands of genetically modified children bred to be warriors against the alien menace, DeadTimes genetic data came from the man (called Chronos) who was one of the original Mercenaries who came to assist the outer human forces when the alien menace came. When DeadTime was born alongside his brothers and sisters, he was forced into a regime where his body can adapt to the area he was in, his body growing and mentally developing faster than a normal human child, the same rate as his brothers and sisters, DeadTime showed none of what the Outer human forces were looking for, skills or powers that the user can make them super soldiers a contrast between him and one of his brothers Sol, who could create miniature solar flares which can burn even ships apart, DeadTime was seen as a inferior compared to them but a god among the mortal soldiers, the researchers who were about to execute DeadTime due to having no powers and no longer wishing to waste resources on him found that he knew they were coming and could predict with 100% accuracy of fatal and non fatal shots and hits, able to dodge all attempts to kill him and so the Researchers were stunned and kept him on the program, being trained with range weapons and a combat knife he came close to middle tier of the rest of his brothers and sisters, he was hated among his brothers and sisters who came from other Mercenaries genes and even those who came from Chronos because of his sudden rise from the ranks being seen as a underdog who was too big for his boots he was targeted from the moment he rose from the ranks and even after 250 years which he had become quite a skilful individual in the eyes of his creators the others still picked and abused him. Training DeadTime's training was harsh and dangerous, shot with ranged weapons that had the explosive yield of atomic bombs the size of a bullet, causing massive damage and near death and the death of many of his fellow trainees, going on every type of world with no clothes and weapons forced to survive and compete against those who would kill him because of his nature and how weak he seemed to be in their eyes, worlds that were on fire, worlds that froze even ice proof buildings, fighting creatures that could eat and devour cities, and yet even through all of that he managed to survive and raise the fury of those who wished him to die and due to the trauma and stress he seemed to develop more abilities that in reality where just him being adaptive and becoming knowledgeable. Social Training Due to DeadTime being hated by the rest of his stronger or equal brothers and sisters he was excluded by them and was forced to reside alone or with those who were to weak to do training or combat giving the sense of belonging that he wished for, though he was soon reprieved of this luxury when the trainers purged those who were useless, and DeadTime was once again alone but for him and the rest of the Mercenaries they were given special training so that they could infiltrate human or alien complexes. More information of DeadTime's Youth. Why So evil? Some people may view DeadTime as a killer and not deserving of the title of Hero or even Anti hero, he does acts of violence with seemingly no reason or cause, some would and will call him a extremist or a terrorist due to him constantly defending himself with the phrase "All will go to the Plan" never telling what the Plan actually is, with each time he goes to fulfil what is "needed" his acts of violence turn more and more darker from simple bullets to limbs being torn off and splattered against walls. But one must see it from DeadTime's point of view: Being forced into a war he never wanted to do, born with a man made disease to make one's emotions weaker and less dominant ,seeing humans and his own family kill each other and other species for the pure xenophobia that each have one to another, constantly seeing that power causes the leaders to be more and more corrupt, forced to kill his "weaker brothers and sisters", Forced to endure torment. Constantly losing his faith and will to carry on or help others and entirely becoming selfish. But than suddenly he see's a squad of soldiers who he saw were close enough to be family, working and having fun together and than one day seeing them in combat, friendly forces were told to retreat yet these soldiers stayed behind and even protected him with their own lives and because of that the mission was fulfilled and their names lost to all the others who died like them. DeadTime than being given power and a strong power that being time manipulation and than being forced into a different dimension and time line seeing mankind weak and defenceless gave him the mentality to save mankind from anything and everything that comes in its path from selling his soul and body to entities that man should of killed or enslaved aeons ago and him seeing creatures that can devour worlds and solar system only fuels his rage against the foul inhuman creatures and makes him strive to protect man. He saw tribes grow and die, Kingdoms rise and fall, Empires build and crumble, he saw the kings defend and saw their weakness yet the potential they could have within a plan, a plan to save mankind from everything using anything regardless of its place, even himself if required. This is DeadTime, a selfless super soldier who only knows of kill and be killed and saw man being the apex predator within a universe filled with beings far worse than 1A has to offer. A contradiction However, DeadTime is a weapon born to kill and destroy, He may try to save and defend he was never made to be a defensive weapon he was made to be a weapon to wage war towards the foes of mankind and even mankind it self. DeadTime kills without mercy and in painful ways, as a pragmatic he should do it quick and clean yet he does it drawn out and slow, the reason behind this is because DeadTime is using the motto of his Plan and the risk of mankind being destroyed to elevate himself from boredom, having lived longer than even some entities of creation he has seen wondrous and horrific sights yet he has been bored, tempting fate no longer gives him what he wants to feel and so he fights with a disadvantage, giving the foes of mankind a chance even on world ending situations. Some may say he pretends to do this to act all strong and mighty, some say he is being honourable, yet DeadTime himself knows why, why he does what he does, he does it not to make him have a chance to lose, its to give the foes a chance to feel like they will win and than to take it away from them when they feel their strongest, DeadTime is a weapon made to destroy and with his freedom of being easily stronger and more advance than even the forerunners of 1A he has branched off into the worse depths of mans emotion. Quotes "i'm going to eat your ankles" DeadTime Vs boogeyman "I'll hit you with a goddamn shoe next time" DeadTime as a physiologist "hey kid, guess what time it is... ITS ORPHAN TIME" - Deadtime Vs brothers and sisters "i know you have it tough but i have it not so tough which means i win" - Deadtime "it time to stop but maybe i should do it more" - deadtime vs stopping "if gravity is a thing than what is anti gravity?" - deadtime vs Vortex "I WILL HENRY HOOVER YOUR BALLS" Deadtime VS Blaze-runner "you think you are WHAT?!" "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU LIKE I OBLITERATED TACHANKA!" Deadtime vs UN special forces Time, related to the passage, control, usage of time Apart of The Anomalous Heroes One of the first heros, vilians, etc